


Sorry

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Kylo is a social fuck up, M/M, he tries, misplaced apologies, rainbows and glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Rainbow cards are not appropriate for every situation despite what Kylo thinks.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a stray thought that I shared with my friend (@supremedaddyren on tumblr and StartingWithTheRidingCrop here). It’s stupid, sweet, and really needed to be written. 
> 
> Enjoy

It’s not often Leia gets flimsy mail, flimsy being a rare commodity in itself, but when she does it’s usually of utmost importance. So when, after multiple security screenings, a plain, white envelope is delivered to her office she doesn’t hesitate to open it much to her immediate regret. She made the mistake of holding it at an angle, glitter and confetti pouring out onto the desk. 

 

The contents of the envelope are as follows, a bucketfull of silver glitter, some rainbow confetti and a folded card emblazoned with a pair of embracing Wookiees under a sparkly rainbow. Inside the card she finds more confetti and yet another rainbow, this one a pop up. Security cleared it so it’s unlikely to be hostile, but the amount of sparkle alone is nearly offensive, she’ll be finding glitter in her office for years to come. Her heart, however, skips a beat when she sees the familiar script carefully painted in the designated spot. 

 

_ Sorry I killed dad _

_ Kylo Ren _

 

It’s unmistakable who wrote it, the neat, sloping letters leaving not a sliver of doubt. It looks like a cruel prank, but this was written by her son. A pressure wraps around her heart, mourning for her lost husband and sadness for her wayward child. Her child that thought it appropriate to send an apology card for this. He never was very socially adept, it’s nice to know that somewhere deep down he’s still the same kid she tried her hardest to raise. Snoke can try all he’d like, but he can’t kill the innocence and guilt of a child. 

 

The card is a morbid reminder of what has come to pass, but damn it if she won’t keep it. Her one sign of contact from Ben in fifteen years, proof that he can still be brought back. 

 

Smiling to herself she closes the card, pleasantly surprised when there’s a photograph crudely taped to the back. It’s a wedding photo, much to her simultaneous horror and delight, of her Ben and that slimy general,

 

_ Ps. I got married _

 

Is scribbled in the corner. 

 

That’s it. She is going to kill that man with her own hands, smother him with his own pompous greatcoat for defiling her son. This war just became personal. 

 


End file.
